The PokeMaster Series
by Y2Jen
Summary: The story of two aspiring young trainers, Ashley (Ash and Misty's daughter) and George (Gary and Jessy's son). After a long family feud is set asside, the duo can finally embark on their epic journey.... or so they thought. Giovanni has revenge in mind.


The last time we left Ash, he had married Misty and had become the Pokemon Master. He and Misty had a daughter they named Ashley and she wanted to become the first female Pokemon Master. This was a shock to everyone, but after she passed Prof. Oak''s test (for girl trainers only), she was given her trainers license and starter Pokemon Eevee. Before she ever really got to train or catch Pokemon, her family had a big fight with the Rockets. In the end, they were all diminished permanently, and Giovanni was exiled to parts unknown. Gary and his son George however, turned their backs on the Rockets and joined up to stand alongside Ash again. Now Ashley and George can finally start their Pokemon adventure and leave the family matters solved and aside.... well, for now at least.  
  
Episode 1: The Hunt Begins  
  
""I want you to be careful ok guys?"" Ash said as they all saw them off.  
  
""I will dad."" Ashley grinned.  
  
""Me too."" George turned said to Gary. Gary and Ash grinned at each other.  
  
""Well, we''ll miss you. Have fun."" Misty came over.  
  
""Ok mom."" Ashley rolled her eyes. George sighed, missing his mom (Jessy) and other Rocket friends, but he learned he had to let it go. He was taking it pretty well actually. Brock and the others came over carrying some things.  
  
""Here''s some food."" Tracey said as he and Todd gave them some snacks.  
  
""Your cloths are all washed."" Brock said as he handed them their spare cloths.  
  
""I hope you''ll come back and visit us."" Misty''s sisters said, Mrs. Ketchum nodded.  
  
""By!"" Ashley and George waved.  
  
""Good luck!"" Prof. Oak called after. Soon they were out of site. Ash and Gary stood watching for a little while, nervous.  
  
""Now you know how we felt when you left."" Mrs. Ketchum said as she and Prof. Oak patted Ash and Gary.  
  
""But at least they''re together."" Misty added. Ash and Gary nodded, she was right.  
  
""Why don''t we let out our Pokemon?"" George asked Ashley.  
  
""Good idea."" Ashley nodded.  
  
""Go!"" They threw their Pokeballs up in unison. Out came Ashley''s starter Eevee, and Georges''s starter Murkrow. The four of them walked along until they came to the North Fields of Pallet Town.  
  
""We should have no trouble catching our first Pokemon here."" Ashley grinned and they began to walk around.  
  
""Shh."" George stopped Ashley and their Pokemon. The four of them looked over a rock to see a Weedle, Spearow, Rhyhorn and Pinser.  
  
""Two for me and for you."" Ashley grinned. George nodded.  
  
""Go!"" They cried and Eevee and Murkrow sprung into action.  
  
""Gust them!"" George called. Murkrow''s gust made Pinser fall back onto Rhyhorn and they get tangled in anger.  
  
""Ok Eevee, tackle!"" Ashley called. Eevee tackled Spearow to the ground and he fell on Weedle. They began to fight in confusion as well.  
  
""Pokeballs go!"" Ashley and George cried and threw two Pokeballs each. Ashley''s fell on Weedle and Spearow and George''s fell on Rhyhorn and Pinser. They waited eagerly until they stopped shaking and the balls proclaimed their victorious capture. ""Yea we did it, we caught our first Pokemon!"" Ashley and George hugged, Eevee and Murkrow bounded up and down with joy. They all had new friends and bright start.  
  
""Eevee."" ""Murkrow."" They picked up their Pokemon. ""You were great."" They hugged them and Ashley and George slapped high fives.  
  
""Hey, you!"" A voice called. Ashley and George turned to see a man and lady.  
  
""Bet you can''t win in a one on one."" The lady grinned.  
  
""You''re on."" Ashley growled.  
  
""Uh, are you sure? Our Pokemon just,"" George started.  
  
""So, you''re wimps then?"" The man teased. George leered at him.  
  
""No, let''s get it on!"" Ashley growled.  
  
""Ok Mills Lane."" The man laughed.  
  
""My name is Ashley Ketchum, got a problem with it?"" Ashley demanded.  
  
""I''m George Oak, so skip the names and let''s battle."" George glared.  
  
""I''m A.J. and this is my wife Duplica."" The man replied.  
  
""Your names sound familiar."" Duplica thought.  
  
""Are you related to Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak?"" A.J. asked.  
  
""Yea, why?"" Ashley looked at George.  
  
""Do you know our dads?"" George asked.  
  
""Yea, and since we now know that, you''d better be as good as they are."" A.J. replied as he and Duplica got out a Pokeball.  
  
""Ready Eevee?"" ""Ready Murkrow?"" Ashley and George growled.  
  
""Go Sandslash!"" ""Go Ditto!"" A.J. and Duplica threw their Pokeballs.  
  
""Rage take down!"" Ashley commanded Eevee to use one of its stronger moves.  
  
""Pin missile."" A.J. grinned. Sandslash shot off its spikes at Eevee as it ran at him. Eevee cried out but used its tail to spring it back into the air. ""Hey, not too bad.""  
  
""Quick, tackle attack Eevee!"" Ashley cried. Eevee gained speed as it bolted through the air.  
  
""Poison sting."" A.J. said. Sandslash shot poison spines at Eevee and he flipped backwards on his feet. ""Your Eevee might have strong agility, but he''s poisoned now.""  
  
""Let''s end this match Eevee. Bite!"" Ashley yelled. Eevee lunged at Sandslash and planted his paws firmly on him. He opened his mouth and got ready to bite.  
  
""Slash."" A.J. replied. Sandslash stuck up his sharp claw and Eevee used its bite attack so it was rammed into his mouth. He cried out and jumped off Sandslash. ""I win.""  
  
""Eevee!"" Ashley picked him up. ""I''m sorry, are you ok?""  
  
""Vee."" Eevee grinned to make her feel better. Ashley hugged him.  
  
""You''ll pay."" George said to Duplica. ""Murkrow, wing attack!"" Murkrow flew high up into the wind and sped down at Ditto.  
  
""Transform as you wish."" Duplica replied coolly. Ditto transformed into a trampoline. Murkrow slapped it with its wing but it hit him in the beak. Then he tried to scratch at it with his talons but he kept getting hit back against him. Finally he was too hurt by his own confusion that he fainted.  
  
""No, impossible!"" George ran over and picked up Murkrow. ""Buddy?""  
  
""Krow."" Murkrow opened his eyes.  
  
""I never thought a Ditto could transform into anything but a Pokemon."" George was amazed as he watched Ditto become a Ditto and stand in victory by Sandslash.  
  
""That''s how it used to be with this one."" A familiar voice growled. A.J. and Duplica gasped. Ashley and George turned around in shock.  
  
""Ash?"" ""Dad?"" George and Ashley were confused. Ash stood tall and strong, the sun shone down on him. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and growled. Ash looked down at his two old friends.  
  
""So A.J., ever get that gym?"" Ash grinned. A.J. sighed in sorrow. ""That''s right, you spent so much time working on battle tactics you never thought about training to be strong and in sync with your Pokemon Sandslash there. He seems better thought.""  
  
""I''m never gonna be in that band with my Sandslash, you know that every time you tell me that."" A.J. replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
""That''s not what he means."" Duplica patted A.J., he blushed.  
  
""And you, the one who failed to be the Ditto Master."" Ash glared at her. ""You cheated as well. You used Ditto to fake out fights by transforming into not living objects like a trampoline. You are both a disgrace to trainers. Clean up your act or else."" Pikachu powered up his thundershock.  
  
""Ok, sorry sir."" A.J. and Duplica whimpered and ran off. Ash looked down at the two young trainers.  
  
""Thanks dad."" Ashley hugged him.  
  
""How''d you know?"" George asked.  
  
""Hey, I had a lot worse troubles getting started in training."" Ash hinted to Pikachu and he laughed. ""With Team Rocket gone you should be even safer as well. So, have you made any new friends yet?""  
  
""Yea, I caught a Weedle and Spearow and hope to evolve them into as good a companion as Eevee."" Ashley nuzzled Eevee.  
  
""I got a Pinser and a Rhyhorn. I hope they become my friends too."" George said proudly with Murkrow perched on his shoulder.  
  
""You are having better luck than me and I know you both will do well."" Ash said and noticed Eevee. ""Here''s an antidote. Make sure you buy lots of super potions to heal your Pokemon after a battle with no Pokemon Center.""  
  
""Thanks."" Ashley grinned, she hugged him and he patted George.  
  
""Well, you guys wont be having anymore help out there on your own."" Ash said as he looked towards Viridian City. ""Be careful out there and come visit when you can.""  
  
""Yea, we''ll miss you guys too."" Ashley laughed. Ash just grinned as he walked back home. He waved back at Ashley and George as they continued towards their first goal of Viridian City. Ash knew Ashley and George would be all right and do fine on their Pokemon training.  
  
""Just like me alright."" Ash grinned to Pikachu as he watched Ashley laugh and play along with George as they walked down the trail. ""Just like me.""  
  
If Ashley is just like Ash, you know she''s gonna get herself and George into lots of trouble. Now that they''re headed to Giovanni''s hometown Viridian City, what troubles will await our new heroes there? Stay tuned as the new generation of Pokemon trainers has just begun. 


End file.
